Flag Dream Coord
The 'Flag Dream Coord '(フラッグドリーム) is an Ultra Rare coord from GRANDE DIAMANTE. It was worn by DearDream during their performance in the Anime's first season finale. Users Appearance While everyone has the same coord, each variation has differences. Top A white jacket that features glittering sections of the Idols theme color, along with silver and black details. A light grey fringe trims the bottom of the jacket, while two silver straps are sewn to the middle. Beneath the jacket the Idol wears a pastel variation of their color, while feathers adorn the shoulder and back of the jacket in a slightly darker color. On the chest is a personalized ornament for each Idol, featuring gems and their initial. *Kanade has pastel red on the inner sleeve, top left sleeve, right corner, lower bottom, and the middle-left, while silver accents the bottom right corner and middle left. His ornament has a red K'' on it and is decorated with blue pearls, ruby gems, turquoise, and a purple gem. *Shin's upper right sleeve and bottom, bottom left sleeve, middle left of the torso, and upper right are blue, while the upper left of the torso is silver. His ornament has a blue ''S on it and is decorated with pearls, garnet gems, sapphire, and a purple gem. *The middle-left of the torso, upper right, and one of Junya's arms are coated in glitter, while the the upper left of the torso, lower-middle right, and upper left inner arm is glittering yellow. His ornament is white with a yellow J'' on it, adorned with white, yellow, brown, and blue gems. *Itsuki's has silver glittering fabric applied to the lower right and mid-left of the torso, as well as the lower left inner-arm. The lower left of the torso and inner, bottom right of the sleeve is glittering light green. His accessory has a green ''I on it, and is surrounded by green, white, blue, and purple gems. *Chizuru's has silver on the right side mid-torso, while light purple fabric resides on the upper and lower right of the torso, upper left, and the upper right inner-arm and lower left inner-arm. His ornament is lilac with a purple C on it, surrounded by pale blue, yellow, and amethyst gems, along with diamond pearls and a single dark blue gem. Bottom Denim pants colored to match the idol's theme color and coated in glitter with thin black stripes going down the side of the leg. A white belt is included, while each Idol has a unique glittering design on the legs: *Kanade has a silver section on his knee with the remainder of the leg being pale pink. *Shin's right knee down is pale blue with a section of silver so far down. *Junya has silver and yellow glittering stripes on the middle of his left leg, and a small amount of yellow on the bottom of his right leg. *Itsuki has mint coloring on the upper left of the torso and the lower half of the right leg. *Chizuru's pants include purple coloring on the inner-left leg and bottom right inner-leg, while lilac colors the upper inner-right. Silver colors the knee of each leg. Shoes Glittering white shoes with a silver colored tongue and inside. The bottoms are light brown. Coord Gallery Alt Cards Tumblr olxkc4tLjf1vgctpqo1 250.png Tumblr olxkdpumNF1vgctpqo1 250.png Tumblr olxkf9KAcK1vgctpqo1 250.png Tumblr oteo162JAz1vgctpqo1 400.png Tumblr oteo4i19RS1vgctpqo1 400.png Tumblr ondrtzM8Fh1vgctpqo1 r1 250.png Tumblr oteobsQTq81vgctpqo1 400.png Tumblr onwjiwbpdp1vgctpqo1 250.jpg Tumblr oteof2T6z21vgctpqo1 1280.png Tumblr otwweodCii1vgctpqo1 400.png Tumblr otwwhhnvY51vgctpqo1 1280.png Tumblr orfmlia2771vgctpqo1 250.png Official Art tumblr_ojy42h7Qc81vgctpqo2_1280.png tumblr_old0fgEX8L1vgctpqo2_250.png tumblr_old3cfm8Qy1vgctpqo2_250.png Tumblr olxkdpumNF1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr olxkc4tLjf1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr olxkf9KAcK1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr oteo4i19RS1vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr oteo162JAz1vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr ondrtzM8Fh1vgctpqo2 r1 250.png Tumblr onwjiwbpdp1vgctpqo2 250.jpg Tumblr oteobsQTq81vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr oteof2T6z21vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr otwwhhnvY51vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr otwweodCii1vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr orfmlia2771vgctpqo2 250.png Anime Category:Kanade Coords Category:Coords Category:Ultra Rare Coords Category:Chizuru Coords Category:Itsuki Coords Category:Junya Coords Category:Shin Coords Category:Grande Diamante Coords Category:DearDream Coords Category:Anime Coords